Forever & Always
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Damon smirked, draping an arm across Katherine's shoulder, pulling her into his side,"Hello, brother. Got a spare room?" Damon and Katherine have been together since 1864. They've seen and done everything and finally decide that it's time to go home. Damon/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

******A/N ****____****I have no idea where this came from, I just started to type, and before I knew it, I had this. Anyway, I hope that you like this and please review. Also, Elena doesn't exist, it makes it more enjoyable for some of the Datherine fans. There ****____****won't****____**** any Stefan and Katherine and i don't plan on pairing them up, it makes me feel ill thinking about ****____****them****____****. I don't know if it'll be a one shot or i'll add chapters, I haven't decided yet, it mostly depends if people like it or not.**

* * *

"******Well...this town certainly hasn't changed."**

Damon's head raised at the sound of his lover's voice, and he dropped the girl he was feeding on to the ground, a soft thump being the only sound as her body hit the grass. He grinned as she licked some of the blood blood off of her plump lips with a swipe of her pink tongue, stepping over her victims body, who happened to be the boyfriend of the girl Damon had been draining. Hands ran up his chest, making him hiss sharply, nails scratched at his neck before arms wound themselves around him. Her familiar body pressed against his own, the scent of fresh blood and lavender surrounding him. Then lips were pressed against his jawline, peppering bloody lip prints on his skin making him groan softly. She giggled into his ear, obviously enjoying the affect she was having on him. She pulled back and dark, hungry eyes met his blue ones, almost making him swoon, still having the power over him they had the second they settled on him.

His forehead rolled on her shoulder,"Still as dull as always, Miss Katherine."

Fingers toyed with his hair, running through the thick, silky locks and his nose brushed the underside of her jaw. Her skin felt like heaven against his own, and Damon couldn't help but whimper as her other hand cupped his cheek, pulling his head up. His forehead dropped against hers, blue piercing brown and Katherine flashed him a seductive smile. He reached up and pulled her hands from his body. Then he flattened both his palms against hers, moving them around in a small circle, as if they were dancing to music that only them two could hear. Damon hummed low in his throat when she whispered to him, something that he could only make out, something that he would never tell any one else, because to him, they didn't deserve to know. To him, nobody else had the right to even glance at her, because in Damon's view, she was something precious, Katherine was his beginning and end. Her head tilted up, looking up at the sky, the stars and the shining moon making her smile.

"I love it when it's like this..."

Damon copied her, not sure why she was so entranced by the night sky,"Why? It's nothing special."

She ripped her eyes from the sky and gazed at him, moving her face closer to his, as if she knew something that he didn't. The two continued to move in the circle, Katherine's hair flying around, catching Damon's eyes.

"...because the stars are bright, even though they are surrounded by darkness, they still shine. They're soothing, they sparkle, like the sea when it's calm. They remind me of you're eyes, I never get tired of looking into your eyes. Even after all these years, they still sparkle. Unlike me, you're _not_ surrounded by darkness, it hasn't consumed you, you haven't lost you're sparkle."

Damon stopped spinning her around, the end of her statement caused him to come to a halt, and he pulled her close, fingers tightening around hers. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, before pulling away. His lips tingled, mind, body and soul telling him to kiss her again. The passionate embrace took her breath away, and she panted, wanting more. Damon rubbed his nose against hers, looking deep into her eyes, his own full off seriousness.

"I'll sparkle enough for the both of us, i'll make sure you won't get lost in the darkness, Kat, I promise. If I have to, i'll steal all the stars for you." She smiled lovingly, and Damon smirked,"Though not like that Edward guy, he's so whipped."

She looked at the floor, laughing, the sound of it making his heart flutter. Then, she let go of his hands and they cupped his face again, bringing his head down. She captured his lips in a tender, sweet, but also desperate kiss. It was enough to make his legs buckle, and he felt as if he were going to fall at her feet. It reminded him of the first kiss they had ever shared, when he had found her gazing at the moon one night, near the lake, sitting underneath the trees. He had been shocked to find her there, because Damon had thought that he was the only person who knew about the lake, he always snuck out during the night whenever his father had lectured him about being the way he was. The expression that had been on his face flashed in his mind, she looked at peace for some reason, she looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Katherine's finger tips trailed across his jaw, finger curling under his chin before she broke the kiss, lifting his head.

"I know you will, Damon. You've done that for 145 years, I don't doubt it."

Damon's fingers danced down her arm,"...and i'll continue to do so until i'm no longer here."

Katherine grinned at him, cupping the back of his head, pulling his head down. He hid his face in her neck, rocking against his lover. They spent a few more moments in their small bubble before turning around and trailing back to Damon's beloved blue Camaro, a present that she had got him for his 100th birthday. He hadn't suspected her, he wasn't expecting anything, it had turned out that she'd seen him eyeing the car of one of their victims. They had been everywhere, around the world so many times that he'd lost count. Everything seemed to move so fast, time didn't seem to exist when you were a vampire, he never got bored because whenever they decided to go somewhere, it had changed from his last visit. Humans had their life planned out, they were so quick to live because life was so short, but as a vampire, nothing had an expiration date, Damon could do everything.

Even after almost 150 years of being together, she never failed to surprise him, it still felt like yesterday when the two ran off, leaving his brother to fend for himself all those years. It had Damon's punishment for his brother, he was angry at Stefan after his younger brother almost told their father about Katherine being one of the vampires that were in Mystic Falls. The two did check up on him every few decades to make sure that he was doing well enough, to make sure that he wasn't dead. The only person who was going to harm his brother was Damon, no-one else was going to torture him, not while Damon was still around. He knew that Stefan had no idea where his was, the last Damon heard, Stefan assumed that he had gone off the radar or dead. He and Katherine had been together since he had managed to save her with Emily's help, she had done some sort of spell in return for him protecting her family. It had managed to keep the other vampires locked inside apart from Katherine. Stefan also had no idea that Katherine was still around, he thought she was dead and gone.

Katherine knew that she owed her life to Emily, and also after she had made the daylight rings for the brothers. They had left Stefan in an abandoned house and slipped on his daylight ring before leaving him, not wanting to risk getting caught again. For the first few years, he was still mad at Stefan, but Katherine had forced him to check up on him. She had made him realise that eternity was a long time to hold such a grudge. Even though, Katherine came off as cold and heartless to people, she truly did care about his relationship with Stefan. She knew what it was like to lose family, and didn't want him to go through that. The two had followed Stefan to Mystic Falls, having no idea why he would return to the town, there was nothing special about it. She broke out of her thoughts as Damon pulled up at the boarding house where they had trailed Stefan earlier that day. Thanks to Zach, the two had been invited him but had made him keep it to himself, Damon always liked to make an entrance.

"Why do you think he's here?"

Damon shrugged, getting out of the car as Katherine waited for him, crossing her arms across her chest,"I don't know. You know Stefan, always the one to be safe and sound and thanks to his Bambi diet, he's practically human. It's embarrassing."

"Then what are we doing here, Damon?"

He turned to her, pulling her close, lips skimming across her forehead,"145 years is long enough to make him think that i'm either torturing him or dead. I decided that it's 'family reunion' time. Don't steal my entrance, i've been working on it all day. If you do, i'm gonna withhold sex."

"You'd only be torturing yourself, love."

He wrenched her close to him, and bent his head down, capturing her mouth once more. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, knowing that if he didn't stop then, he probably never would. Katherine's lower lip jutted out and curled her fingers into his shirt, hauling him down for another kiss. He chuckled and led her towards the house, using their vampire speed to make their way up onto the balcony outside of Stefan's bedroom. The two grinned when Stefan, who was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal, didn't seem to sense them. Damon and Katherine stepped forward, now standing at the balcony doors, and that's when his head snapped up, instantly knowing that something was wrong. He stood up and his calm expression turned to a suspicious one and then he raised an eyebrow, as if he was inwardly fighting with himself, not believing what he was thinking for a second.

"Damon?"

The vampire in question smirked, draping an arm across Katherine's shoulder, pulling her into his side,"Hello, brother. Miss us?"

* * *

******Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N _Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm sorry if you think Katherine is OCC, but from what I saw on the show, she did care for Damon and Stefan's relationship in S3, when she got Stefan to turn back on his humanity. I'll be using that Katherine in this story, and I do hope that you like it. I'm not sure if i'll continue, like I said, it depends on how many people like it._**

* * *

"**I-I thought...i thought you were dead. The both of you."**

Damon chuckled and the two strolled into Stefan's bedroom,"For decades now, brother."

Stefan's eyes widened as he tried to process what was happening, and he backed away a step, not sure why they were in town. Unlike him, Damon and Katherine got bored easily, so a small town like Mystic Falls wouldn't appeal to them. As he watched them move around his room, observing things, his thoughts began to spin around in his head. He had truly thought that his brother was dead, as he did Katherine, he had watched her being dragged away with his own eyes. He knew how much his brother had loved her, and assumed that he had refused to go through with the transition since the reason he had turned was her. Stefan hadn't seen him since his father had shot them both and for a second, he thought that he may had been dreaming.

Damon and Katherine turned around, leaning against the computer desk,"Cat got your tongue, Stef?"

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Maybe I missed my baby brother."

His younger brother just stood there, not knowing how to react. The memory of his brother yelling and screaming at him, telling Stefan that he would never forgive him for what he did, ran through his mind. The anger and hate that had been in Damon's voice made him wince, and he stood still. That was the last time he saw his brother alive, and he had carried that guilt with him for 145 years, but now Damon was standing in front of him, with the woman he loved and Stefan felt some sort of relief. Relief that his brother was dead, mostly, but also that he had gotten the ending that he had craved. He looked into Damon's eyes, and saw some anger, he instantly knew that it was directed at him. Shame took over him again, and Stefan hung his head, he didn't know what to say to him.

Katherine sighed and nudged Damon, who shrugged, so she looked up at him. He knew what she wanted, Katherine wanted Damon to act like an older brother. He couldn't hold anger for his brother forever, she knew that, but she also knew that he was still hurt. He was hurt that his best friend, his younger brother, betrayed him. He was hurt that Stefan was part of Katherine almost being taken away from him. Though Katherine wasn't one to feel empathy, she didn't care much for other people, she did want Damon to reach out to his brother. He swallowed when her hand slipped into his, squeezing it, silently telling him that she was there, that she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed his cheek, calming him down before she softly pushed him forward. He looked at his brother, having no idea what to do, he hadn't showed emotion to anyone but Katherine for so long.

"Stefan?"

His brother raised his head, looking like a beaten puppy and Stefan's eyes widened when his older brother placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. Damon nodded, silently telling the younger brother that he was no threat to him. Yes, he was still mad at Stefan, but thanks to Katherine, his anger had calmed a lot through the years. He didn't want to hunt Stefan down and rip his head off his shoulders, Katherine had held him back a few times when they were checking up on his young brother. His heart ached when he remembered her being dragged off, tears in her eyes, but she had still tried to remain strong. He wasn't ready to go back to what they used to be, but he didn't want his brother to drown in his own shame for eternity. Stefan looked up at him, wondering what his brother was doing. Damon, sensing this, just chuckled before he spoke.

"You don't have to worry, we're not here to kill you. I'm proposing a truce, brother...for now."

After a few moments, Damon pulled back, noticing the light gather back in Stefan's eyes. He smiled tightly and backed away, moving back over to Katherine, who grinned up at him. She knew how hard that was for him, and she also knew that Damon hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

Damon's mask came back up and he let out a sigh,"Got a spare room?"

Stefan's reaction was just a nod, and the two sent him one last look before they turned and left the bedroom, leaving a stunned Stefan Salvatore watching after them. He could tell that Damon was still angry at him, but he knew that he saw some of the old Damon in his eyes, the brother that was his best friend. Stefan sat back down, even though his brother had called a truce, Stefan knew that he wouldn't think twice before killing him if he thought that he was a threat to Katherine. Stefan let out an exhausted breath before he used his vampire speed to jump down from the balcony attached to his room. His feet his the ground and he let his eyes trail over Damon's car, a small smile appearing on his face when he realized what make it was. It was defiantly Damon's taste.

Stefan walked passed the car and made his way into the forest.

* * *

"**I like this one. It's far away from Stefan's room, and the biggest one, too."**

Katherine nodded, agreeing with him,"...and a lot of wardrobe space, too."

Damon chuckled and shut the bedroom door behind them, shrugging off his leather jacket as Katherine looked around the room. Her eyes widened in interest as she saw the bathroom across from the bed, the large tub that was placed in the middle of the room giving her some ideas. Damon came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as the two observed their new bedroom. Katherine sighed contently, eyes closing and she relaxed against her lover. She spun around in his arms and gazed up at him, dark eyes capturing his blue ones. Her hands settled on his chest, over his heart before she pouted, her lower lip catching Damon's attention.

"How about I take you shopping tomorrow...maybe catch a massacre on the way?"

Katherine's smile returned and his eyes lit up,"It's a date."

He leaned down and kissed her pout away, knowing what she was upset about. Katherine hated being in a small town, especially if that town was Mystic Falls, the town that had tried to kill her. Though she portrayed that she was a heartless, self centred bitch, she wasn't that way with Damon. He knew that she wanted to burn the town to the ground for what it did to her, and he was all for it, but since his brother was happy there, they couldn't do a thing. Katherine didn't care about much people, apart from him, and in a way, Stefan. If Stefan wasn't Damon's brother, who he loved, she wouldn't give him a second thought. But Damon knew the real Katherine, like she knew him, she wasn't what people thought she was. Katherine was protective and loyal to the people she loved, which was only a few. Katherine loved too much, just like he did, she would let a thousand people die if it meant that the person she loved was safe. Both have them have been through a lot, but that made them stronger, in Damon's opinion, it made their bond and connection unbreakable.

**In his mind, they were a perfect match.**

"I'm gonna miss Italy..."

She giggled when Damon's strong hands hooked underneath her thighs and lifted her up, her long legs locking around his hips. Damon laughed and spun her around in a small circle before they both fell down on the large bed. He settled on top of her, holding his weight as he stared down at his lover underneath them. Katherine's fingers played with the buttons of his dress shirt, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she looked up at him through hooded lids. When she was with him, she turned into Katerina, the girl she once was, and still was in some ways, only stronger, faster and much more powerful. He pulled it out of her, unlike any other, and never made her regret it. Her head tipped back when his lips moved across her cheek, eyes rolling to the back of her head when he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear.

The two had spent a few years in Italy, all while travelling around the world, where they had owned their own mansion, one that Katherine had picked out herself. It was beautiful, thanks to the decorator that she had compelled, Katherine wanted the best, so she got it. Her favourite part was the inside pool which she and Damon spent a lot in. Most of all, he and Katherine enjoyed the kitchen, he cooked more than people would have thought. Katherine loved Damon's cooking, she was never allowed to help out, mostly because she was too distracting, but also because she always managed to burn something. But she liked to watch him cook, the way he could move around the kitchen, concentrating as if he were doing some sort of sugary. He knew how much she loved it there, especially the clothing stores, mostly because they never needed money, compulsion was one of the greatest things of being a vampire, aside from immortality.

He replied,"I know, love, but we'll go back one day. That's the beauty of eternity. We have forever. We'll be back in that pool before you know it."

Katherine nodded and buried her face in his neck, pressing a kiss below his jawline,"That's the beauty of _us_."

"...and you _are_ a beauty."

The devotion and passion in his voice made her hum delightfully, it was something she never got tired of feeling. He hiked her dark purple dress higher up her thighs, along with her legs and he ground against her. Katherine cupped her face in her hands, thumbs running along his soft skin, looking as if she were leaning into kiss him before she flipped them over. He gasped when she pinned him down by his arms, her fangs coming forward, a devilish grin on her face. His eyes widened, clouding with lust as Katherine's hands ran down his chest, fingers snapping the buttons. He groaned as her nails scratched bloody marks on his chest before she swooped down and claimed his mouth. She kissed him hard and fast, fangs splitting his lower lip, but he could still feel the love behind it. She kept him down, tongue slithering into his mouth, finding it's mate.

Katherine broke the kiss, skimming her lips along his jawline, before they travelled down his neck. She let her fangs break his skin. As she planted bloody kisses on him she drawled,"My sweet," her tongue flickered against the wound before it closed,"innocent, Damon."

She raised her head to meet his intense gaze, winking at the dazed look in his eyes, silently telling her that he wanted more. He moaned and her long hair tickled his skin, and it was as if the strands were a curtain, shielding them away from the rest of the world. Damon smiled into the kiss, tongue's clashing for dominance before she pulled away, panting heavily. He sat up on his elbows, lips searching for hers again but she pushed him down. She stared down at him, eyes daring him to make a move, a challenging look in the dark orbs. He reached up and his talented fingers curled around the material of her dress before he wrenched it off her body easily. Katherine let out a shocked breath, before she found herself underneath him.

Damon smirked at her,"I'm anything but innocent, Kat."

Katherine laughed when she saw the playful look in his eyes, he knew what she had meant, she could see it behind the playfulness in his blue orbs. But he didn't want anyone but her to know that, it was something he kept between them. She returned the kiss he planted on her lips, ripping off the rest of his shirt before she tossed it on the floor next to them. Her fingers fisted in his dark hair, yanking his head to the side to get a better angle before she deepened the kiss. She fumbled with his belt, tearing it open desperately, the way he was touching her was beginning to make her mind spin.

"Damon...don't make me beg, it's not nice."

He chucked darkly, teasing her further,"...how about I make you scream?"

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N _Here is the third chapter, i couldn't figure out what to write, so i'm sorry if it's bad. But please review._**

* * *

**Three Days Later – 9am**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Damon?! Open up, I need to speak to you."

Katherine moaned tiredly as someone kept banging on the wood of their bedroom door to get their attention. She opened her eyes, smiling when darkness surrounded her and the sleeping vampire next to her. She rolled her dark orbs when she knocking continued to bother her, and Katherine shuffled closer to Damon, shaking him lightly, sighing when he didn't wake up. Unlike anyone else she'd ever met, Damon was a heavy sleeper, even with his heightened senses. He was almost impossible to wake him up, but Katherine Pierce always had her tricks. She curled into him, still half asleep, and Damon's arm unconsciously wrapped around her, pulling her familiar body closer into his embrace. His face buried itself in her neck, oblivious to the noise that was coming from outside their door.

Katherine's legs tangled with his and she leaned up, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth. Then, she continued to pepper kisses along his cheek, feeling him come around. This was Katherine's way of waking him up because Damon wasn't a morning person, he hated waking up early. Damon's eyes fluttered open, and before he could mutter a word to her, the knocking started again.

"What the hell?"

He instantly recognised the voice, it was Zach. Damon growled and flipped onto his back, torn between ignoring him because he was too comfy to move or breaking through the door and ripping his family member apart. Katherine moaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, the two had only fell asleep a couple of hours earlier, they had decided to out for something to eat the day before, and it had got a bit messy and out of hand.

She placed a hand on his chest, fingers tracing invisible patterns,"Damon...make him stop."

"If I do, what do I get in return?"

The older vampire moved closer, her lips brushing his as she whispered,"...a well rested and easy going Katherine Pierce."

He could tell that, even in the darkness, she was smirking. Damon flicked on the lamp that was next to the bed and made his way over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it roughly, glaring at Zach who was on the other side. Body blocking the door frame, Damon leaned against it and watched as he took a step back.

"What do you want? Some people are trying to sleep in here, one of them being me."

Zach crossed his arms across his chest,"You want to tell me what the hell is going on out in the driveway?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, not sure what he was talking about at first, but when he forced himself to remember what happened the night before, a small grin crawled it's way onto his face. He and Katherine had decided to go out and see what had changed in the town over the years, and they had stopped at the local bar, The Grill. The two fed on a young girl that had been eyeing Damon, something she didn't like, and because of that, Katherine had made sure that it had been painful for the girl. He chuckled when the memory of Katherine attempting to drive popped into his mind, she was a little out of practice because Damon was the one who took care of their transport.

Also, he didn't like the idea of her touching his car, especially drunk, she wasn't a good driver sober, he could only imagine the hell she would unleash if she drove plastered. But he hadn't put up much of a fight when she told him what she had planned for the two of them when they got back to the boarding house. That had caused most of the damage, she couldn't keep her hands to herself as she drove them home, her jealousy hadn't faded when she killed the girl. It didn't bother Damon, not at that moment anyway, he had been too busy tearing off her top to notice that she hadn't used the brakes. He chuckled when he heard Katherine mutter a curse in Bulgarian from the bed, but the laughter was soon gone when Zach pressed him for an answer.

"Damon? What happened?"

"I let Katherine drive last night, she's not so good behind the wheel, especially at parking...though, she's good at running people over."He shook his head,"Almost ended up in the damn foyer."

Zach gave him a look that told Damon that he wasn't referring to the car and he just looked at him. He groaned, all he wanted was to get back in bed with Katherine, who wasn't wearing very much, from what he could remember. He resisted to urge to compel Zach, knowing that his brother wouldn't be happy, and he didn't want to deal with another member of his family banging at his door this early. The look on his face changed as his thoughts drifted to his brother, ignoring Zach, who continued to stand in front of him, waiting patiently for his answer. He regretted coming up to Damon's room, it was a death wish to question him, but the decision was made in a moment of anger, he hated the elder Salvatore being in Mystic Falls, but there was nothing he could do.

He hadn't seen Stefan much, he'd passed him whenever he and Katherine were out of their bedroom. His brother was back in high school, something he found amusing and taunted him to no end about it, but it was better than fighting with Stefan. If he was happy with getting up early, and dealing with a bunch of hormonal teenagers, then Damon gave him his blessing.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Katherine sigh irritably and turn around in the bed, silently telling him that she missed him next to her. He turned back to Zach and shrugged casually but his eyes were full of warning. It told him that Damon didn't like to be questioned, especially about his feedings, and this caused Zach to take another step back, ready to call out for Stefan. But this option was quickly gone when he realized that he had left for an early feed. Though Damon had called a truce with his brother, he wouldn't think twice before killing Zach, he didn't mean anything to him. The deadly look was gone when a wide smile broke out on his face, scaring his relative momentarily because of how fast his mood had changed.

"...Katherine doesn't like to share."

With that, he shut the bedroom door and locked it again, clearing his throat before he trailed back over to the bed. He crawled onto the mattress, paying attention to Zach as he walked away from the door, cursing Damon's name as he trudged back down stairs to take care of their mess. Katherine whispered his name and reached out for her lover, pulling him closer to her. His arms, again, snaked around her, kissing the top of her head as they laid in peace. Her head rested on Damon's chest, hair tickling his skin and he moved the strands away from her face, inhaling the lavender scent. She let the tips of her fingers float over his muscles, and listened to him as he spoke, voice slightly shaky from her touch.

"You're officially banned from driving my car, Kat. I'm gonna have to get it cleaned now, she's bled out in the boot, all because you can't handle the green eyed monster."

She lazily replied,"My jealousy? Remember Paris?"

"That was different, he had his hand on your ass. Also, i drowned him, not so bloody."

"...admit it, Damon. You love it when I get jealous."

Katherine's face disappeared into his neck, purring into his ear when his hand grasped her hip, fingers pushing up his white bloody shirt that she was wearing. Her soft, bare skin made him growl in need and it wasn't long before she leaned up and fused their lips together. She pressed a hard kiss on his lips, then pulled away, eyes flickering over the outline of Damon's mouth. Her long fingers traced the shape of his lips, making him shiver delightfully. He chewed on his bottom one, enjoying her taste, forehead lolling against hers, and then Damon captured her lips again. The darkness swallowed their moans and sweet nothings, the only light in the room being the moon that came through the gap in the curtains. Katherine arched into Damon as his hand moved down, hooking her leg over his hip as he moved on top of her, settling himself between her thighs. His lips danced over hers, tongue slithering into her mouth when she willingly parted her lips for him.

"Fine...jealous, bloodthirsty, body dumping, Katherine Pierce is pretty hot, okay? Even if she almost crashes my car."

She gasped loudly when he tore of the bloody shirt, tossing the ripped material aside before he broke their passionate embrace. Katherine's eyes fell shut when Damon's lips trailed across her jawline, and down her neck before they travelled along her collarbone. Her hands raised to cup his shoulders, wanting to push him further down, all while grounding against him, but he grabbed her hands and pinned her wrists to the bed.

She growled warningly but Damon only chuckled in response, silently telling her that he was the one in charge. He gripped her wrists tightly as he slowly moved down her bare body, lips peppering kisses on the tops of her breasts on his way down. His tongue circled her navel, resisting the urge to grin when Katherine hummed pleasurably. Her nails stabbed into the palms of her hands when he sighed against the place she really wanted him at.

He lifted his head, a dark smile appearing on his face when she inhaled sharply after he gave her a taste of what she craved, gifted tongue working against her. He let out a long breath, causing Katherine to growl in impatience, and Damon touched her a second time, giving her a few moments of pleasure before he pulled away again. The older vampire felt his hands raise her legs then hook them over his strong shoulders, and she moaned when his head ducked in between her thighs again. Noticing that he had let her hands go, Katherine wound her fingers in his hair, holding him against her.

Her hips moved into him when he got down to work, and her head fell to the side, into the pillow, then she murmured,"That's my boy..."

Damon broke away for a moment,"I'm yours. You're mine, forever and always."

"Forever and always."

His left hand ran up her side slowly, in between her breasts, and it cupped her face. She clutched it with her own, squeezing it when she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach, one that she never got tired of. Using his free hand, Damon wet his fingers and plunged them into her, and she bit harshly into his hand. His blood poured down her throat as she climaxed, riding it out, wanting to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could. Damon glanced up at her, wishing that he could keep that contented look on her face forever. Still laying between her legs, he turned his head and pierced his fangs into the inside of her thigh.

"Morning sex is the best kind."

Damon moved up her body,"You're wrong. Angry sex, make up sex, public sex then morning sex."

"We've done all that and much more."

He laughed and nodded, agreeing with her. The two of them hardly fought, and when they did, they always ended up in bed. He normally wound her up on purpose, just to make her angry, because a pissed off Katherine Pierce, was beautiful. Well to him she was, to other people she was terrifying. When she was angry, she spoke in Bulgarian without realizing it. Her eyes would flash, and that's when she became rough, which meant that his attempts at winding her up worked. She sighed and turned Damon onto his back, straddling him. He rested against the pillows and smirked up at her, licking along his lip before he bit down on it.

He said to her,"This is a nice view."

"I'm sure it is."

Damon chuckled and motioned for her to come to him.

She beamed at him and flattened her hands on his chest then leaned down, but before her lips could meet his there was a loud knock on the front door. Katherine rolled her eyes, both of them assuming that Zach would get it and their lips smashed together. He grasped the back of her head and kept her close, other hand sweeping her hair to one side. But, just like it had with Zach, the knocking kept on happening, causing Katherine to snarl. She sat up and got off the bed, leaving Damon turned on and neglected, staring after her. He eyed her as she opened one of the drawers, taking out one of his dress shirts, and she buttoned it up. Damon cleared is throat for the second time and picked up his abandoned jeans that were on the floor next to the bed, beside the torn bloody shirt.

He ground out,"He isn't knocking on his own front door now, is he?"

"Damon...maybe we've found a restaurant that delivers."

"Let's hope so."."

He shoved them on, not bothering to button them, before he followed her out of the bedroom, deciding that he was going to tear the head off of the person that was interrupting them. Katherine ran a hand through her hair, making sure not to stand on any glass that was shattered on the floor, along with some vases. He shook his head when she hissed after cutting her foot, the wound instantly opening up. She had no problem ripping out a man's tongue after he spilled a drink on her foot, but hated stepping on glass. He flashed over to her and lifted her up in his arms bridal style, making her cry out. He looked around him and noticed that Zach was right.

"Oh, my saviour. You do know that I can heal, Damon."

"I know, but i'm still a gentleman...outside the bedroom," He winked at her,"He was right, y'know. We really did make a mess last night."

Katherine waved it off,"We'll compel someone to clean it up if he doesn't."

As they passed the grandfather clock, Damon saw that an hour a half had passed since Zach had knocked on their door. It was true, time passed when you were having fun. He placed Katherine back on her feet and opened the door, revealing a young dark haired teenager on the other side, wearing a Timberwolves jersey. His eyes darkened with interest when he saw Katherine, making Damon glare at him. The elder Salvatore leaned against the door while Katherine checked him over, looking at the text books and jotters in his hands. He smiled at Katherine, which told her his personality without even talking to him.

"Can we help you?"

He broke out of his daze, eyes moving to Damon,"Y-Yes. I'm Tyler Lockwood, i'm in Stefan's history class. He, um, left early today and forgot his homework. The teacher asked me to give it to him for tomorrow since i'm on lunch."

"He did, did he? Can't having my brother skipping school. Thanks."

"No problem. Stefan never told me he had a brother. He's on the team, tried out yesterday."

Katherine grinned,"Well, he isn't one to brag."

He handed the books over to Damon, gaze settling back on Katherine, trailing down to her bare legs. Damon's jaw tightened and he grabbed Katherine's arm, hauling her against him. She pecked his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down, she was hungry. Tyler stood there, wondering what they were thinking about, but not really bothered because he was too focused on Katherine. Damon tossed the textbooks onto the table next to the staircase, while his turner returned Tyler's smile, though her one was much more sinister. The teen took it was suggestive, stepping a little closer to the door.

"See? Restaurant that delivers."She mumbled into his ear.

"Hello, Stefan."

Without looking away from his lover, Damon sensed his brother, who was now walking into the boarding house. Stefan nodded at his brother in greeting, knowing exactly what he and Katherine were thinking by the way they were glancing at Tyler. He stood in front of them, smiling thankfully at his team mate, trying to get in between the three. Damon and Katherine rolled their eyes at the same time before they strolled away when Stefan sent them a look which meant 'back off'. Though he was against it, Damon chose to give his brother this one, but the teen looked like someone everyone hated.

Trying to get rid of him, Stefan said,"Thanks for dropping them off, Tyler. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He replied,"It's fine, man. Not a wasted trip. Hey, who's that girl, is she and your brother a thing? Cause damn, I would love t-"

Before Tyler could finish the sentence, he lifted up off the floor, feet kicking underneath him. Standing next to him was his brother, Damon was wearing a look that was dark and dangerous. His eyes were bright red and black veins were underneath them. He hissed up at the football player, and Stefan backed away a step, knowing that Tyler had hit a nerve. Katherine was Damon's one weakness, and truthfully, he couldn't blame his older brother for doing what he did. But still, from what he remembered, the Lockwood family were familiar with vampires, they were apart of the Town Council.

"Damon, put him down!"

He growled and looked at his brother,"Why? No-one is gonna miss this dick."

"He's a Lockwood, his family are apart of the town council."

Damon shrugged,"So? I'll kill them one by one, if I have to. They're not as powerful as they use to be, brother."

"How do you know that? It's risky, Damon."

His brother didn't care, he lifted Tyler higher, smirking when he choked, his eyes losing life. Stefan shouted his name louder, hoping to get through to him, but it was no use, when Damon was thrown into the deep end, there was no way of bringing him back. He snapped his head around and sent a pleading look to Katherine, who was watching the raven haired vampire. She sauntered over to her lover and placed a hand on her shoulder, fingers caressing his skin. Tension left his body at this, but his fingers didn't let Tyler go, instead, they got tighter.

"Damon? Are you gonna waste your time on him or are you gonna come back to bed? You're brother can clean the rest of this up."

The elder Salvatore let Tyler go and he fell to the floor with a soft thump. He clutched his throat, eyes bloodshot and a red mark on his skin. He stared up at Damon with a shocked expression, having no idea why he was so strong. Stefan thanked is brother and knelt in front of his team mate, making sure that he was okay before he witnessed Damon give Katherine a tender kiss. He was right, there was still some shred of love in his brother, but only towards his turner. Damon nodded at his brother and glared at the dark haired Lockwood before he walked off with Katherine.

Tyler asked Stefan with a strained tone,"Wh-What is he?"

"Don't you worry. You won't remember anything..."

* * *

**Sorry if it was terrible, I was nervous about posting this. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N _Here is chapter four, I hope you like it. I've changed some details. For example when Damon was talking about Stefan dancing with Katherine at the Founder's Party, i've changed it so that he was dancing with her instead. This chapter is set in episode four 'Family Ties'._**

* * *

**One Week Later**

"**It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."**

Katherine turned around and rolled her eyes as Damon buttoned up his dress shirt, fixing his collar before he winked at her in the mirror. He stepped away and picked up his suit jacket before shrugging it on, then sat on the chair as he put on his shoes. She smiled at him once more before facing her own mirror, fingers brushing through her long curls before she spun around in a small circle, sighing to herself. Katherine smoothed out her black lace cocktail dress that stopped just above mid thigh. She held out her hand and Damon grabbed her jacket that was laying on the bed then handed it to her.

She slipped it on, thanking him, before she sighed once more. Though she enjoyed going out, Katherine wasn't in the mood to play nice at the Founder's Party, but if Damon wanted to go, she would. He wanted to see if he could hear anyone talking about the recent attacks that had been happening, to find out if the council was as strong as it used to be. Like he told Stefan, Damon didn't think that the council had much power any more, but he wanted to be sure. The older vampire made a mental note to remind him that he had to make it up to her later on.

Damon looked up when he heard her sigh,"What's wrong?"

He passed Katherine her heels and watched as she sat down on the bed across from the chair he was in. She leaned over and slipped them before looking up at him as she responded.

"Founder's Party and Heritage Display? The thing screams boring...let's hope that there will be a lot of alcohol. Why are we even going?"

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

She stood up and walked over to Damon, placing a hand on her hip as she let her dark eyes trail over them in the mirror. He turned so that he was facing her, smiling softly as the memory of them two dancing played out in his mind. Katherine's hands flattened on his jacket as his arms locked around her, and he kissed the top of her head. Katherine let out satisfied moan and Damon kissed her once more. She grasped his hands with her own and Damon followed her before the two began to move around the room.

"...we were the perfect couple. You were such a gentleman."She replied with a wicked grin,"Until we left early and you seduced me."

Damon chuckled,"It was the other way around if I remember correctly. Can't blame you, i'm dashing."

The older vampire opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when there was a loud knock on the front door. He glanced at the clock, noticing that the Founder's Party was close to starting. He held out his arm, and Katherine accepted it before they left their bedroom. As they made their way down the stairs, they witnessed Stefan rushing in front them, as if he wanted to stop them from getting to the door before him. The two looked at one another before using their vampire speed to get to the door before the younger Salvatore could.

Ignoring the glare Stefan sent his way, Damon turned and looked him over before smiling mockingly. Though he had proposed a truce with his brother, it didn't mean that Damon would stop annoying him, that was just a bonus, especially if Stefan went to lengths to hide his personal life from Damon and his sire. But Katherine knew that it was a twisted way of Damon showing Stefan that he did care because if he didn't care, the older Salvatore wouldn't go out of his way to pester Stefan. If he didn't care, he would have set Stefan on fire as he slept, he wouldn't have came back to town if a part of him didn't still love his brother.

"Don't you look smart, Stef? Very handsome, not Damon handsome, but still. Good try." His older brother remarked.

Katherine opened large door to reveal a young looking blonde wearing a light blue strapless jacquard dress. Her eyes sparkled when they landed on Stefan, who returned her smile, it slightly faltering when he looked at the other two. From just looking at her, Katherine could tell that she was a cheerleader, the young girl had the look for it. She also seemed like the perfect victim, blonde and naive. As if sensing Katherine's thoughts, Damon wrenched her close and shook his head. She pouted slightly, but let it go when she saw the glint in Damon's eyes.

"You ready to go, Stefan? My mother wants to meet you, she's annoying like that."

Stefan sent her a tight smile,"Yeah, let's go."

"Hold on. Don't be rude, brother. Introduce us to your date." Damon spoke up.

Stefan glared at his older brother, wanting nothing more than to hit the smug look off of his face. Bored of the situation, Katherine sighed once more, toying with her freshly done nails. Damon, seeing this, let his fingers dance over her back. She shivered delightfully when they moved over her lower back, hitting a spot that made her tingle.

"Caroline, this is my brother, Damon, and his girlfriend, Katherine."He introduced them quickly, hoping that they could leave,"Damon, Katherine, this is my date, Caroline Forbes."

The blonde blushed at the word 'date' and Katherine offered her a somewhat polite smile while Damon took her hand then place a kiss on top of it, clearly playing an act for his brother. Caroline giggled while Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes as he sweet talked the blonde, confused as to why she was buying into it. Katherine fought the urge to tear her blonde hair out as she eyed Damon suggestively, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything, it was an act to annoy his brother.

Still, it didn't mean that she didn't want to kill any woman who dared to look at him.

"Are you a cheerleader, Caroline?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

_Because there's no way you could be a rocket scientist. _Damon thought but instead he replied,"...just a feeling. Stefan's a lucky boy."

Before Damon could say anymore, Stefan grabbed her hand and told her that it was time to go. She nodded and said her goodbye's as she followed him to her car.

As Stefan opened the door for her, Damon called out,"It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline."

She smiled widely at him and got into the car, as Stefan hoped that Damon was finished with his games for the day. Stefan sent daggers at his brother as he walked around to Caroline's driver side, playing perfect role of the gentleman. Damon waved them off before he and Katherine made their way to his blue Camaro. He opened the door for her before he got around to his side. Putting the keys in the ignition, Damon pulled out onto the street, only a few meters behind his brother. As they sped down the road, Damon grinned to himself, catching Katherine's attention.

"What are you thinking about, Damon? You've got that look in your eye and whenever that happens, it's never good...Well for others."

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot."

He licked his lower lip before his teeth sunk into the flesh, letting his eyes trail up her long legs. His eyes settled on her lips and, keeping one eye on the road, he beckoned her over with his finger. Katherine obeyed, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. His fingers grasped her chin in a tight grip, before they closed around her throat, deepening the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his dark strands keeping him close. A few moments later, she broke the kiss and slumped back in her seat, if they didn't stop, they wouldn't make it to the Founder's Party at all.

The older vampire took out her compact and fixed up her lipstick, wiping the smudges away.

A slow smirk crawled onto his face as an idea popped into his mind,"Kat? How do you feel about wearing a cheer-leading uniform?"

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

"**Well...this is gonna be long."**

Katherine and Damon put on their best innocent smiles as Carol Lockwood invited them in without a second thought, breaking the invisible barrier for the vampires. She gestured for them to mingle as she engaged in a conversation with Caroline, who was looking around for her mother. Stefan sent a warning look to his brother, who just waved him off before he led Katherine further into the mansion, keeping an eye on his brother who was now being introduced to Liz Forbes. She let her gaze wander Stefan before she began to ask him questions about his intentions with her daughter.

She and Damon slowly walked around the tables, taking in the collections before trailing outside. People were scattered around, some dancing while others were talking about the mansion or the collections. As they wandered through the maze of people, Damon's fingers mindlessly ran over her palm, over her wrist and up her arm before they trailed back down again. Goosebumps appeared on her skin at his touch, and Damon started to trail patterns on her arm before the vampires stopped at a table. Katherine began to pick at the fruit, teeth sinking into a strawberry, and Damon bent his head, kissing her, taking the strawberry in the process.

"Hmmm."She moaned, snapping her teeth at him,"how long do we have to be here?"

Damon handed her a glass of wine,"Just until I figure out if we need to keep tabs on the council...well, whatever is left of it."

"Why would you want to do that, if they're not as powerful, what's the point?"

"So that we can kill off the rest of them. If we're gonna be in this town, we need to have some fun. But you won't have any if they're still around, no matter how powerful they are."

Ever since Katherine had almost been killed by the council all those years ago, Damon never failed to make sure that there was no threat wherever they went. She never understood it because it wasn't as if there was a council in Italy or Paris, but she could understand why he was doing it now that they were back in Mystic Falls. Before she found him, Katherine had gotten used to fending for herself, she had gotten used to being independent, using whoever she could to get what she wanted. Now, Damon saw it as his job to take care of her, always doing whatever he could to make his lover happy, and his reward was waking up to her. Her happiness was his happiness was what he always said to her.

But Katherine was just happy that he was with her, in her five hundred years plus of roaming the earth, she was finally content, she didn't want anything else. He was the same as her, Damon was the first to challenge her, who shared the same desires and wants that Katherine did. They were cut from the same cloth, two halves of a whole.

"You worry too much, Damon. Maybe a nice, bloody massacre will keep your mind off of it."

He raised an eyebrow,"...possibly, will that include the cheerleader uniform, too? I hate cheerleaders, Blondie confirmed that, but i'd make an exception for you."

"Of course...i'll even throw in a dance if you're lucky."

Damon grinned and the two finished off their drinks then she grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance-floor. The two began to circle the dance-floor, now oblivious to the people around them, losing themselves in the others eyes. Katherine's arms wound themselves around Damon's neck, pulling him down, and his forehead fell against hers. Damon raised his arm, she spun around and he then pulled her to him. Her back hit his chest and she rocked again him, laughing once more as he whispered into her ear. Katherine's eyes fluttered as his lips brushed her ear before his teeth latched onto her lobe.

"Damon...people are looking."

Katherine's lips parted and a contented sigh left her,"They just want what we have."

"What's that?"

He leaned down and pressed a longing kiss on her lips.

Damon smirked evilly, and repeated the words she had once said to him a long time ago,"Passion, adventure, and even a little danger. Though, knowing you, a lot of danger."

"_I don't know how longer we can play them off as animal attacks, Logan...it's only a matter of time before people are going to start asking questions."_

"_Then we'll play them off Satanic rituals, I don't know. All I do know is that we need to act quickly before it happens again, Liz."_

"_How can we if we have no leads? We have nothing to work with apart from bodies!"_

Damon and Katherine's eyes opened as the voices it their ears, and brown met blue. They looked over to see Liz Forbes in the corner, with who they assumed was Logan, and they were talking closely, sure that nobody was listening in. They looked worried, as if they had run out of options, and Damon smiled to himself, now seeing the two as victims. Stefan, who had also been listening in, sent a worried glance to Damon, who looked like he had won the lottery. His plan had worked, and Stefan hoped that he wouldn't go after Liz. He quickly covered it up when Caroline asked him what was wrong.

"Jackpot."Damon whispered.

A wicked grin appeared on Katherine's face as Damon's human teeth bit her neck playfully as he twirled her around once more. Stefan's gaze followed his brother, hoping that he wouldn't kill anyone that night, but by the look on his face, there was no stopping him. He continued to nuzzle at Katherine's neck, growling into her ear as they trailed away from the dance floor. To others, they seemed like a normal loving couple, but Stefan knew that they were a deadly combination that got off on others suffering. He didn't deny that they loved one another but that they also thrived on destruction.

There was no stopping them.

Keeping his arms around Katherine, Damon led his sire back into the mansion were Liz had re-entered. She was now talking to Carol near the collections.

"This party is just getting interesting."


End file.
